Still Remembering
by samanthaa-leanne
Summary: As Kagome & her friends find the sacred jewel shards & put an end to Naraku, she falls in love with Inuyasha, who refuses to give up on his undead first love Kikyo. What will she do when his older brother Sesshomaru joins them & the two start to have feelings for each other? Will she let this new relationship blossom or will her love for Inuyasha stop her from being happy?
1. One

I had been traveling around the feudal era with Inuyasha and the gang for almost a year now. I had learned so much from my time there and I enjoyed spending every minute I could with my new friends. Sure I missed my family back home, but being around everyone made me feel like I never left my house. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede had slowly become closer to me than my family back home. Inuyasha was a whole different story.

The beginning of our relationship was rocky, but as we continued our journey together we formed a strong bond. He always protected me even if he got hurt in the process. He was my safe haven. No matter what Naraku or any other demon threw at us, Inuyasha was always right there by my side, making sure I was okay. I didn't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with him.

Deep down I knew Inuyasha felt the same way. He was always extra careful with me when I was around. If any dangers came my way he would immediately come to me and pull me into his arms, carrying me away from the danger. I always felt safest in his arms, and I knew that he was going to be my forever. Or that's what I wanted to believe, but as long as Kikyo was alive, I never stood a chance. Inuyasha had felt like her death was his fault, even though it was the devil himself Naraku who tricked the two. I didn't understand how he could have ruined the trust between the pair so easily. If they truly loved each other how could they turn their backs on each other so quickly? To her friends it was a no brainer on who Inuyasha should pick. After all Kikyo was dead and I was alive.

Her friends had always tried to explain to Inuyasha how she felt and how even though Kikyo was alive, she wasn't really alive. She was just a body made of dirt and clay with a piece of Kagome's soul. She needed to feed off the souls of the dead to even stay in their world. Inuyasha knew all of this, but still couldn't bring himself to forget Kikyo. I never wanted him to either. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to stay with Inuyasha. Not too long ago I returned home with the intention of never going back to the feudal era. Inuyasha had chosen to follow Kikyo to the depths of hell and I couldn't stand to be there to watch it, so I fled home. It didn't take me long to realize that I couldn't stand to be apart from him. Even if he did choose Kikyo, I had to stay by his side. I couldn't imagine a world where I never saw him again. After some deep thinking and a long talk with my mom I decided to hop back into the well that allowed me to travel through time. I had an intense conversation with Inuyasha and even though he couldn't tell me how he felt, I knew he was happy to have me back.

That was a few weeks ago. Now we were all headed into the direction of Naraku. Two days ago Inuyasha picked up his scent and we all left immediately to go find him. For two whole days we traveled almost non stop through the woods, trying to find Naraku's hideout. We stopped briefly to eat and then it was back to walking. Nobody put up a fight though. We all knew how important it was that Naraku be stopped, however after two days of no sleep everyone, including Inuyasha, was exhausted.

"Okay Inuyasha, we need to stop and make camp for the night. I know how important it is that we find Naraku, but if we don't stop and rest we won't be ready for a fight anyways." Sango said.

Instead of arguing Inuyasha nodded and went off to find a safe place for everyone to sleep. He came back a few minutes later and led us to a small cave near a creek. I pulled out some packets of ramen and cooked some for everyone. As I watched my friends enjoy the food I made, I couldn't help but smile at them. Shippo and Kirara were cuddled next to each other scarfing down the food. Miroku and Sango sat next to each other and talked quietly amongst themselves. Miroku put his hand on Sango's ass and as always he got slapped across the face. Sango moved slightly away from him, but still held a smile on her face. Anyone with eyes could tell how into each other they were. I shook my head wondering if Miroku would ever learn. My gaze shifted to Inuyasha who was looking at the scene unfold. He was totally clueless about their feelings for each other. My heart warmed at the sight of us all together and safe.

"Im going to the creek." I announced as I set my finished bowl of ramen down. Before anybody could question me I walked off. As I walked down the path to the creek I looked up at the sky. The night sky was always full of stars and I never got tired of looking up at them. In the city I never saw as many stars as I did here. The view always took my breath away. As I reached my destination I slowly took my shoes off and sat on the ground near the edge of the creek and set my feet into the cold water. The weather was quite warm for the fall season, but the water felt good on my feet. I leaned back and continued to look up at the stars as I let my mind relax.

"Are you mad at me or something?" a voice said from behind me. I knew it was Inuyasha but I didn't have it in me to fight with him. I just wanted a relaxing night alone, so I didn't answer him right away. He started to tap his foot in response to my slowness.

"No Inuyasha. I just wanted a few minutes alone." I replied calmly.

"You know you shouldn't be alone Kagome. We can't have anything happen to you." he said.

"God forbid something happen to your precious jewel collector." I mumbled to myself hoping he didn't hear me. I wasn't so lucky. I should've known he'd hear me with those ears of his.

"What did you just say?!" he yelled.

"Nothing forget it. Can I please just have a few minutes alone?" I asked calmly.

"Fine whatever." he spat as he walked away.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. I didn't want to fight with him, but it seemed like now that's all we did. I know he went and saw Kikyo before we left. I saw her soul collectors in the air indicating she was near. Every time I saw them Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. I knew he had gone to see her, and a part of me was so angry with him. He knew how I felt and yet still went after her every time she was around. What did I expect? I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I decided to stay.

"It's not my fault I'm in love with the idiot." I said aloud as I threw my body against the ground.

"How could anyone be in love with that half breed?" a voice said behind me. I jumped up and out of instinct reached for my bow, only to find I didn't bring it with me. I turned around slowly and saw Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru standing against the tree.

"Greetings human. It appears I require your assistance."


	2. Two

You have got to be kidding me." Inuyasha yelled. "When hell freezes over!"

I had returned to the cave and had just gotten done explaining what had just happened with Sesshomaru to them.

A little while ago*

"What do you require of me? I thought you hated my weak human guts?" I asked.

"Nonsense. You are no ordinary human. Regardless, I wish to join your group."

Has he lost his mind? Does he have a brain injury? The look on my face must've shown how dumbfounded I was.

"What! How come?" I managed to spit out.

He was quiet for a moment before he answered. "We have a mutual interest in destroying Naraku. What better way to throw him off guard than by joining forces? With your spiritual powers, the demon slayer, the monk, the retched half breed, and me a full demon putting our powers together gives us a better chance. You can't tell me I'm wrong."

Surprisingly he wasn't wrong. It all made sense when you thought about it. "Okay so why come to me? You know there is no way in hell Inuyasha will agree to this."

"And that is preciesly why I came to you. Whether you believe it or not my younger brother has a soft spot for you. You hold more influence over him than you could ever begin to understand."

Again he wasn't wrong. Numerous times I had convinced Inuyasha to help out a village, even if there was no profit for us. He would always complain about it, but when it came down to it he was always helping out.

"So what will it be?" he asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"I'll try my best, but I make no promises. There are even some things I can't get Inuyasha to do." My mind wandering to how I've asked him time and time again to stop seeing Kikyo. Before I could dwell more on that topic, a thought hit me. "Hey how come he hasn't picked up your scent? He knows when you make an appearance before any of us do." I asked.

"I wanted to speak to you in private without the mutt, so I had a priestess make me this." he said as he nodded towards the ground. On the grass was a bright orb. "This creates a barrier of sorts, so nobody can listen in on interfere." he answered nonchalantly.

"That makes sense."

"Okay human. I shall follow you back to the cave. I will stay hidden until you call for me. Again Inuyasha will not be able to sense me until I see fit. "

Present*

"Inuyasha come on. It does make sense." Shippo said.

"Shippo fuck off." Inuyasha spat.

"Calm down dear friend. Think about it rationally for a moment." Miroku said calmly as he placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha did what Miroku asked. He walked over towards the fire and sat down. After a few moments of thinking he slowly looked up at me and quietly asked, "Why didn't you come and get me when he showed up Kagome? He could've hurt you."

I sighed and went over to sit next to him. I set my hand on top of his and set my head on his shoulder. "If I thought I was in any danger I would've. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me." I answered. He just nodded and let me continue, "I know you guys hate each other, but I honestly think we have a better and safer chance at defeating Naraku if Sesshomaru is on our side. This way he can't go off on his own and do it without us. This way we know we will get our chance at the bastard." I said smiling up at him. He returned the smile at my use of words. I wasn't one to curse a lot but I knew if I did it would make him smile.

"If you think it'll help us then I guess he can join us, but just know that I am not at all happy with this." he replied sternly. He gave my hand a quick squeeze before jumping to his feet, helping me up in the process. He started to walk out of the cave and into the woods, as I followed closely behind him. He was in the middle of the woods staring between the trees.

"Come on out brother dearest. I know you're here somewhere."

There was a small shuffle between the trees before Sesshomaru jumped down landing a few feet away from us, fully visible.

"So what will it be half breed?"


	3. Three

It had been three days since Sesshomaru joined our group. Three days of nonstop arguing between him and Inuyasha. It was agonizingly annoying. At first the fights were about small things, like who would lead the group or catch everyone dinner. Then it turned into the big fight of who would be the one to kill Naraku. They never stopped.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were leading us god knows where. Miroku and Sango followed closely behind them, walking side by side, arms almost touching. In the back was Kirara, Shippo, and myself. Just when we thought the boys were going to stop arguing everybody stopped in their tracks. A strong demonic force was headed our way.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled looking back at me. I already knew what he wanted to know before he had the chance to ask it.

"Jewel shards to the left. Three of them." I replied as I took out my bow to prepare for the fight ahead. Everyone got ready for the demon to arrive. As we looked to the left anticipating when he would show himself, something grabbed me from behind.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed.

A giant as large as Jinenji grabbed me into his huge hands.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. As he was about to run to my rescue the demon we had been waiting for jumped in front of him.

"Well well well. What do we have here." he said looking around at us all.

Inuyasha turned to yell at Sesshomaru to take care of this, but he was no longer there. "Damnit!" he screamed in frustration.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked as he grabbed at the cover on his hand, preparing to open the wind tunnel. Just then Naraku's insects showed up, stopping Miroku.

"That is none of your concern. I'm here for the jewel shards you possess. Where are they?" the demon asked.

The giant that held on to me finally spoke. "I sense them master. It's coming from this girl!"

"Very good. Kill her and take the shards." the demon in charge said. Inuyasha growled as he tried to get to me only to be blocked. "Your fight is with me." the demon yelled as he started his attack.

The giants grip on me tightened and I let out a scream. Inuyasha looked my way and tried to get past the leader, but he was too quick. He was the one who possessed the jewel shards.

"Forehead, right arm, right leg." I yelled as loud as I could. I could feel myself losing consciousness.

Inuyasha nodded and with the help from the others they were able to defeat the demon. Angry at this the giant who held me let out a scream.

"Look what you've done! I will kill the girl and then kill all of you!" he screamed as his grip on my tightened even more.

"KAGOME!" someone screamed.

Just as my vision began to tunnel and I could feel myself passing out, the giants grip on me suddenly loosened. I looked up and saw that the giant had been split in two and his body was falling to the ground. Out of instinct he dropped me and I was suddenly falling as well. At the height I was at, if I hit the ground I would surely break some bones. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. I slowly opened my eyes and saw gold eyes staring back at me. I thought it was Inuyasha until I saw the crescent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru had saved me! Why would he do something like that? I wondered.

As my friends ran towards me Sesshomaru set me on the ground. Before they could get to me I looked up at him and thanked him. He nodded and walked away right as Inuyasha pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked as he let me go to look me over.

"I'm okay. Now if Sesshomaru didn't catch me, I think it would be a different story."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Kagome. I was trying so hard to get to you and I almost…" he began but I cut him off before he could finish.

"It's okay, really, I'm fine. Now I need to go and purify the shards." Inuyasha nodded and walked me over to where the demon once was. Three shards laid on the ground. I picked them all up and as soon as I made contact they immediately became purified, returning to the original color once again.

"I will never get tired of watching that." Sango said as she stood beside me.

"It truly is incredible." Miroku agreed.

As the rest of my friends checked on me Inuyasha made his way over to Sesshomaru.

"Now I don't know why you saved her, and don't mistake this for some kind of brotherly love I still hate you, but thank you." he said.

Sesshomaru nodded and continued down the road. For the rest of the day Inuyasha stayed in the back with me. Well at least that fight was finally finished.


	4. Four

It was nightfall before we knew it. Sango had found us a hot spring not too far from where we were currently at. We made the short walk there and made camp for the night. I was so excited to soak in the hot water for awhile. Especially after todays festivities. As the boys went off to look for firewood and some food for dinner, Sango and I headed towards the hot spring.

We soaked for as long as our bodies would allow, before we got out. We dried off and put our clothes back on and walked towards the site. Before we could get too far Miroku and Shippo popped out from behind a nearby bush.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled smacking him across the face.

"I swear I wasn't looking Sango! We just got here! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to argue again and we couldn't take it." he yelled as he held his hand to his now red cheek.

I shook my head and left him to Sango's wrath. Sure enough as I neared our campsite the two were arguing.

"Just tell me why you saved her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I already told you, it was in my best interest to do so. There was no way you were going to make it to her in time." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"I don't believe you! I know you have some kind of ulterior motive! Kagome is mine Sesshomaru!" he screamed.

Sesshomaru glared at him before replying, his voice filled with venom. "Look just because you choose to fall in love with a mere human does not mean I will as well. I do not fall for weaklings." he spat before continuing, "You say she is yours, but does Kagome know just how often you go to see your undead lover?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Inuyasha answered trying to play dumb. It didn't work. Sesshomaru saw right through him.

"If you are not careful you will lose them both." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and walked deeper into the woods.

Inuyasha looked after him for a moment with a look of sheer disbelief. "Stupid prick. What does he know." he mumbled.

"So what did you catch for dinner? I'm starving!" I asked as I stepped out from behind the tree I was hiding behind.

I must have caught him off guard because he jumped and reached for his Tessaiga. Seeing that it was only me he relaxed and then answered me. "Oh just some fish."

"Looks delicious, thank you!" I said as I sat on the ground near the fire and grabbed one. Just as I was biting into it Sango emerged from the woods and sat down next to me. Inuyasha declared that he was going to join the others in the spring.

"Watch over Kagome for me please Sango." he said. She nodded at him as he walked away, leaving just the two us.

"Are you sure your okay Kagome?" she asked.

"Yes, so please stop asking." I said with a small smile.

"It was lucky Sesshomaru was there to catch you huh?" she asked.

"Yeah it was. If it wasn't for him I honestly don't think I would be sitting here with you guys."

"I just don't understand how we didn't sense him." she said sadly.

"From what I can understand he was just a giant. Not a demon. Maybe that's why?" I said.

"If this starts to happen more often I think we should start to worry."

"So what's going on with you and Miroku?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject. I must've caught her off guard, because her cheeks turned a rosy pink as she smiled shyly.

"I don't know Kagome. He knows how I feel and I know how he feels. I know you heard him ask me to bare his children. I honestly believe he meant it, but he's constantly flirting with other women. It hurts." she said sadly.

"I know exactly how you feel. Trust me if anyone knows what you're going through it's me. At least Miroku isn't chasing after a dead woman." I whispered. I could tell Sango felt bad for me. Who could blame her? Nobody knew what it was like to be in love with someone who was in love with a dead woman. She reached over and pulled me into a hug as the tears started to fall.

"He's an idiot Kagome." she said softly, wiping the tears away. "One day he'll realize what he's missing. She won't be around forever."

"She might not physically be here forever, but she will always have a hold on his heart. As long as he lets her that is. Even if he does eventually choose me, I will always come second." I said as the tears started to fall harder.

"Oh Kagome." she said as her hold on me tightened. We stayed like that for awhile. When we heard the boys returning I let go and walked over to my backpack. I took my sleeping bag out and set it near a tree close to the fire. As I got in and zipped up the boys reached us. I turned over and pretended to be asleep. I didn't have it in me to face Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to the fire.

"She's had a tough couple of days, so she's sleeping." she said angrily.

"What is your problem?!" he yelled defensively.

Sango sighed before answering, "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said her voice low, "Not that you care, but I just had to console our beloved Kagome. You may no realize it, but you're breaking her heart Inuyasha."

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled softly.

"You went and saw Kikyo didn't you?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she continued, "Kagome knows when you go to her Inuyasha, in fact we all do. We all see her soul collectors in the sky. Every time they show up you disappear. Kagome doesn't have it in her to tell you this, but as her friend I feel like I have to. I love Kagome as if she were my own flesh and blood. She's like a sister to me, so when I have to hold her for 20 minutes as she cries her eyes out over you, it pisses me off."

"She did what?" he asked as he looked over in my direction.

"She sat in my arms and cried her eyes out over you Inuyasha. Every time you go to Kikyo, Kagome's heart breaks more and more. I'm afraid if you aren't careful it'll break completely, and who knows what will happen to her." she said before asking him, "Do you really not know that she's in love with you?"

Everyone fell quiet at Sango's declaration. It was no secret that I was in love with him. It wasn't my fault he was an idiot who couldn't figure it out. They all waited for Inuyasha to say something, but he never did. I couldn't take how quiet it was, so I made a noise and stretched, before I slowly rose from my sleeping bag. I made my way over to Sango and sat beside her.

All eyes were on me as they no doubt wondered if I heard their conversation. "Do I have a bug on my face of something?" I asked, trying to play it off.

"No." they all said at once.

A strange awkwardness fell upon the group. Nobody said anything, afraid of what would happen. As I was about to ask what was wrong with everyone Sesshomaru appeared before us. He looked right at me before he spoke. "Kagome can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he asked.

"Uhm sure." I said as I got to my feet and followed him into the woods. I faintly heard a growl come from Inuyasha, but he didn't follow us. Sesshomaru led us far enough away from the group to where nobody could eavesdrop. He led us to a small field filled with flowers as he sat down in the grass. He patted the spot next to him indicating he wanted me to sit beside him. I slowly sat down next to him and we sat there in complete silence for a long while.

"The stars really are quite beautiful aren't they?" he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah they really are. You know back in my era we have so many buildings that we don't get to see many stars. With all the open space in this era, it's nice to be able to enjoy the sky." I rambled. He made me extremely nervous. Just what did he want with me anyways? It was quiet again before he finally spoke.

"I saw what just happened."

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"You were awake the whole time the demon slayer friend of yours talked to Inuyasha. I saw you."

"Oh." was all I could get out.

"Tell me something?" he asked. I nodded for him to continue, "Why do you stay? I don't understand it. If what she said is true, she continue to torture yourself? Why do you continue to stay by his side?" he asked.

I was quiet for a few minutes as I contemplated how I should respond. It was a good question, one I had asked myself numerous times. I always came back to the same answer though. "I love him. He could break my heart until it was unfixable and I would still love him." I said before continuing, "You know I left once before, and I didn't even make it two days. I know that I'll never replace her. Deep down I know he's always going to choose her, but if it was between being happy and never seeing him again, or being miserable and getting to spend every day with him then I would choose to be miserable every time. Crazy I know." I said as I looked up at the sky.

Sesshomaru looked over at me and shook his head. "You are so loyal, yet so naive. So weak, yet so strong. You are unlike any other human I've ever come across." he said softly. "Fascinating." he whispered softly. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and stared at me. His fingers lingered on my cheek and I could feel my cheeks grow red. He chuckled then quickly removed his hand and got up. He held his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and continued to stare into my eyes before he sighed and dropped his hand. "We should return. I'm sure Inuyasha is throwing a fit." he said as he slowly walked back towards the others. I stood there for a brief moment, placing my hand on my cheek where his hand was. A small smile spread to my lips and butterflies filled my stomach. "What the hell is happening to me?" I asked myself quietly as I ran to catch up with him.


	5. Five

Sure enough as soon as we reached the site Inuyasha ran to my side to inspect me.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No Inuyasha. We just talked." I answered honestly.

"About what?!" he asked as his voice raised.

"None of your damn business!" I yelled.

"Damn Kagome! You don't have to be so mean to me." he said softly, "Someone's cycle must be close." he mumbled to himself thinking he was out of earshot. He wasn't.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" I screamed. As his face kissed the ground I stomped back over to my sleeping bag and got back inside. As I was zipping the bag up Inuyasha got up and glared at me.

"What did I do?!" he asked defensively.

"Come now my dear friend. I shall explain it to you in private." Miroku said as he took Inuyasha away from everyone to explain it to him. I stared up at the sky and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up earlier in the morning than I usually did. I looked around and saw Inuyasha was the only one awake. He had just put another log into the fire. I got up and put my sleeping bag away, before I stretched and made my way towards the fire. I sat down on the opposite side of Inuyasha. We stared at each other from across the fire for awhile before he spoke up.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked keeping his voice low so he didn't wake everybody.

"I'm not sure. It felt later to me I guess." I said lamely. I could tell he was uncomfortable. I didn't know how to act since our fight and neither did he. I knew he hated the prayer beads around his neck that made him submit to me. I didn't try and use it on him for that reason, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. Inuyasha got under my skin so much sometimes.

I knew I overreacted last night. He was just worried about me. I almost died and then I went off alone with his older brother, who he hated. It was no wonder he was so upset with me. I knew if I didn't apologize first, then we would've fought for the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Inuyasha. I didn't mean to upset you." I said shifting my gaze to look at the fire.

"Keh. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just worried about you Kagome. I almost lost you yesterday and it scared me. I couldn't protect you like I promised." he said softly.

"I understand that, but I'm okay. It was scary for me too. Not at the beginning as much, but as soon as I realized you weren't gonna save me I started to panic. I honestly thought I was going to die, and if it wasn't for Sesshomaru I probably would have."

"I could've gotten there in time." he mumbled to himself. We both knew that was a lie, but I didn't have the heart to say anything. We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, as we waited for our friends to wake up. Not too long after our conversation everyone started to wake up. As we should our good morning greetings, Inuyasha ran to the hot spring to grab some water so he could put the fire out.

Once that was taken care of we all got ready to start our journey once again. Sesshomaru joined as right as we were about to take off. He started to take his place at the front of the group, but stopped himself as he turned around to look at me. I gave him a small smile, which he didn't return. He then turned to Inuyasha and said, "I want you to take the lead today. I will stay in the back and guard Kagome."

We all looked at him like he had grown two heads, as he made his way to stand beside me.

"About time you acknowledged me as the leader." he smirked. "Let's get going." he said as he took his place up front with Shippo and Kirara right beside him.

"What an idiot." Miroku laughed as he followed closely behind him.

"You can say that again." Sango said with a laugh as she fell into step besides Miroku.

I shook my head and laughed as I watched my friends.

"Shall we get going? We wouldn't want to fall too far behind." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at me with a small smile.

"No we wouldn't."


	6. Six

-Inuyasha's Point Of View-

Kagome had almost died because of me. I wasn't there to save her and I couldn't stand myself for it. I had promised to protect her and I failed. For some reason Sesshomaru had saved her in the nick of time. I couldn't understand why. He hated humans, but chose to save Kagome? Something wasn't adding up and I was determined to figure out what. After the girls went off to the spring I confronted Sesshomaru. I had asked him a million times why he saved Kagome, but he never answered me. I was getting pissed.

"Just tell me why you saved her!" I yelled.

"I already told you, it was in my best interest to do so. There was no way you were going to make it to her in time." Sesshomaru finally replied calmly.

"I don't believe you! I know you have some kind of ulterior motive! Kagome is mine Sesshomaru!" I screamed.

Sesshomaru glared at me before replying, his voice filled with venom. "Look just because you chose to fall in love with a mere human does not mean I will as well. I do not fall for weaklings." he spat before continuing, "You say she is yours, but does Kagome know just how often you go to see your undead lover?"

I was quiet for a moment. How did he know about Kikyo?

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I answered trying to play dumb. However Sesshomaru saw right through it.

"If you are not careful you will lose them both." he replied as he turned around and walked deeper into the woods.

I looked after him for a moment with a look of sheer disbelief. "Stupid prick. What does he know." I mumbled.

Kagome came through the clearing after that and asked what was for dinner. I answered her and went to the hot spring when Sango got back.

It was nice to sit and soak for awhile. We had a big journey ahead of us and Naraku's scent kept moving. I had to get myself ready for battle. I planned on being the one to kill Naraku for what he did to Kikyo and myself. That bastard ruined us.

"What has your mind so flustered my dear friend?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. My mind is not flustered." I said defensively.

He chuckled but didn't say anything. We decided to get out soon after. As we headed back to camp I couldn't help but think about what Sesshomaru said. Would I really lose them both? I couldn't imagine my life without either one of them. As we reached the camp I didn't see Kagome right away.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked as I sat down next to the fire.

"She's had a tough couple of days, so she's sleeping." Sango replied angrily.

"What is your problem?!" I yell back at her.

Sango sighed before answering, "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said her voice low, "Not that you care, but I just had to console our beloved Kagome. You may no realize it, but you're breaking her heart Inuyasha."

"I didn't do anything!" I replied angrily.

"You went and saw Kikyo didn't you?" she asked. When I didn't answer, she continued, "Kagome knows when you go to her Inuyasha, in fact we all do. We all see her soul collectors in the sky. Every time they show up you disappear. Kagome doesn't have it in her to tell you this, but as her friend I feel like I have to. I love Kagome as if she were my own flesh and blood. She's like a sister to me, so when I have to hold her for 20 minutes as she cries her eyes out over you, it pisses me off."

"She did what?" I ask as I looked over in Kagome's direction.

"She sat in my arms and cried her eyes out over you Inuyasha. Every time you go to Kikyo, Kagome's heart breaks more and more. I'm afraid if you aren't careful it'll break completely, and who knows what will happen to her." she said before asking him, "Do you really not know that she's in love with you?"

Everyone fell quiet at Sango's declaration. They all waited for my response, but I couldn't give them one. I knew how Kagome felt, but I couldn't do that to Kikyo. She lost her life because of me and I owed it to her to give her my own. Before the awkwardness grew to be too unbearable Kagome got up from her sleeping bag and came to sit by the fire.

"Do I have a bug on my face of something?" she asks.

"No." we all said at once.

A strange awkwardness fell upon us. Nobody said anything, afraid of what would happen. Just as I was about to say something to diffuse the situation Sesshomaru appeared. "Kagome can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he asked.

"Uhm sure."she said as she got to her feet and followed him into the woods. I growled as she walked away from my view. What the hell did he want with my Kagome?

"Your Kagome? Who are you kidding. She's far from yours." my inner voice said.

"What the hell?" I ask aloud.

"That was quite strange." Miroku agreed.

"Inuyasha you never answered my question." Sango said keeping her voice low.

I knew she wouldn't stop asking until I gave her an answer. "Of course I know Sango, but I just can't." I said with a heavy sigh.

It was quiet before Sango responded. "You need to let Kikyo go Inuyasha. She is not of this world and you know that one day she isn't going to be here any longer. Better to do it now before you lose them both."

Nobody spoke after that. Sesshomaru and Sango had both said the same thing. Maybe they had a point. Maybe it was time for me to choose. Could I really lose Kagome over Kikyo? Can't I have them both?

"No you can't and you know it." my inner voice responded.

Keh. What did it know. I would never let myself lose either of them. I just needed a plan and then I could have them both.


	7. Seven

**Thank you all so much for the views! It means so much to me. Please review and let me know what you would like to see! -Sam**

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked Sesshomaru as we continued on our journey.

"There have been talks about a change in the nature that surrounds Mt. Hakurei. I have no doubt that it is Naraku's doing." he answered.

"Oh I see." I said lamely as I shifted my gaze to the ground. I let my thoughts wander as I recounted what had happened in the last few days. It was so hard to imagine that I almost died. If Sesshomaru wasn't there I'm almost positive I would have died. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Why did Sesshomaru do it? He hated humans, or that's what he claimed anyways. He told me I wasn't like ordinary humans though. I blushed as I remembered how good his fingers felt on my cheek. I heard a small chuckle that snapped me back to reality. Sesshomaru had been watching me the entire time. I didn't think my face could get any more red, but boy was I wrong.

"Fascinating." he whispered as his hand brushed against mine, our fingers slightly touching. My heart sped up at the feeling of our fingers touching and I was almost positive he could hear it with those ears of his.

"There's a village just up ahead. I can sense a small demonic aura. I think we should check it out." Miroku said his voice snapping me out of my trance.

"Of course." I said as I walked a little faster trying to create some space between Sesshomaru and myself. He once again chuckled softly, but kept his distance.

-Sesshomaru's point of view-

The feelings I felt were strange. I had never felt like this for anybody, let alone a human. I never understood my father's desire to mate with a human, until I met Kagome. There was something different about her. I always thought humans were weak retched creatures. Every human I ever met ran in fear or tried to attack me. All except for Kagome. I didn't understand how she wasn't repulsed at mine and Inuyasha's demonic side. Everyone else was. She was so fascinating.

I was relieved when she convinced Inuyasha to let me join their group. I wanted to get to know her better. I kept my distance at first, but when she almost died from that giant I knew I had to step in. As soon as Kagome was captured I hid in the shadows and waited until the time was right. Once I realized Inuyasha wasn't going to make it to her in time I used my light whip and cut the monster in half. I didn't expect him to drop Kagome, so I had no choice but to catch her. I couldn't let her die, not before I figured her out.

Thinking back on it, it was a little out of character for him to do such a thing. As soon as they found camp the girls went to the hot spring and Inuyasha started his questioning.

"Why did you save her Sesshomaru?!" he asked about 12 times.

Each time I gave him the same answer, "I already told you, it was in my best interest to do so. There was no way you were going to make it to her in time."

I could feel Kagome's presence as she neared the campsite. Inuyasha however did not. I finished the conversation and walked off towards deeper into the woods. Inuyasha was such an idiot. It was blindingly obvious that Kagome was in love with him, and yet he still chased after the dead priestess Kikyo. Did he not realize that he could never have a life with her? If he wasn't careful he was going to lose them both.

As I felt Inuyasha's presence draw further away from the site I slowly returned hiding my presence. I watched as Kagome poured her heart out to the demon slayer friend of hers. I found myself feeling sorry for her and angry at Inuyasha at the same time. What is happening to me? I found myself wanting to go and comfort her and my body started to react to the desire before Inuyasha's presence returned. I watched as Kagome ran over to her sleeping bed and pretended to be asleep. Her back was turned away from the group so they couldn't tell she was awake. How smart. The demon slayer confronted Inuyasha about how selfish he was being. I watched as Kagome"s body got tenser as the conversation dragged on.

"Do you really not know that she's in love with you?" the slayer asked. Everyone fell quiet for a long awhile until Kagome got up obviously trying to stop the conversation. With a fake yawn and a stretch she slowly got up and walked over towards her friends. As she sat down it was apparent that they were talking about her. Nobody would look at her and an uncomfortable awkwardness fell over them. "I should get her out of there." I thought to myself. So that's exactly what I did.

"Kagome can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I asked never taking my eyes off of her.

"Uhm sure." she said.

I slowly walked back into the woods as she followed me. I heard a growl come from Inuyasha but he knew better than to follow. I led her to a small flower field and sat down in the grass. I tapped the empty grass next to me and wondered if she would take the invitation to sit next to me, and she did.

Sitting besides Kagome made my heart beat a little faster than normal. It was quiet for awhile before she started to talk about her home world. It was truly fascinating to watch her talk. Her eyes lit up whenever she talked about her life back in her time. It felt so comfortable sitting there with her. As I watched her stare up at the stars I could feel myself being drawn to her. Instead of following my impulses I simply asked her why she tortured herself by staying with Inuyasha. It was quiet for a while before she answered. She loved him, it was as simple as that. As she went into a further explanation I couldn't help but be amazed and dumbfounded all at the same time. She was so fascinating.

"You are so loyal, yet so naive. So weak, yet so strong. You are unlike any other human I've ever come across." I said softly. "Fascinating."

I brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and stared at her. My fingers lingered on her cheek and I could see her cheeks grow red. I chuckled then quickly removed my hand and got up. I held my hand out to her and she slowly took it. I pulled her to my feet and continued to stare into her eyes before sighing and dropping my hand. "We should return. I'm sure Inuyasha is throwing a fit." I said as I slowly walked back towards the group. I slowly looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her hand resting on her cheek in the spot my hand was just at. She blushed a deep shade of red before running to catch up with me.

As the morning approached I waited in the shadows as everyone got up and ready. Once they were about to leave I decided to make my appearance known. I went to take my spot as the leader of the group, but found myself stopping. Maybe I should stay behind with Kagome, so I could get to know her better? Before I could think better of it my mouth was open and the words flew out, "I want you to take the lead today. I will stay in the back and guard Kagome."

Inuyasha agreed happily and made his way to the front leading us towards Naraku. As the others started to walk I noticed how Kagome looked after her friends smiling.

"Shall we get going? We wouldn't want to fall too far behind." I said giving her a small smile.

"No we wouldn't." she said returning my smile.

That damn smile. It made my heart rate accelerate and I couldn't for the life of me understand it. Why was my body reacting like this? Is this how my father felt when he was with Inuyasha's mother Izayoi? All I knew was the more I was around her the more I wanted to know about her. I don't think I would ever get tired of hearing her talk about her family or her the life she had in her era. She was so full of life and happiness and it showed every time she talked. I couldn't wait to learn everything I could about her.


	8. Eight

I looked over my shoulder at Sesshomaru and found his golden eyes looking back at me. He had a small smile on his face which made my heart flutter. I blushed slightly and quickly turned my attention back to the front. What is happening to me? I loved Inuyasha, but yet lately Sesshomaru was the one my mind wondered to. I found myself thinking about him constantly, ever since he took my to that field. Those golden eyes seemed to make my stomach fill with butterflies.

"So tell me more about your life back in your time?" Sesshomaru asked pulling me from my thoughts as he now walked next to me.

"It is so different from your time. There is a lot more open space here than back home. We have a lot more architecture. There's advanced medicine, tons of technology, schooling, and so much more. Humankind has made a lot of progress in the last 500 years. We don't have any demons that we are aware of and we haven't gone to war in awhile." I mumbled as I looked up at him, hoping I didn't annoy him with my rambling.

He only nodded slightly indicating he wanted me to continue. "Well, my favorite color is blue and I love to read and cook.I'm not very good at sports, but I'm very competitive, so that doesn't stop me. As you have learned I am a gigantic klutz. I like going to school and hanging out with my friends when I can. Since I'm here so much I have to study a lot, so I don't get to do much when I'm home. I live with my mother, brother, and grandpa at our family shrine. When I'm not at school I help out around the shrine. My life is pretty boring." I said quickly.

He smiled at me as I spat out all of that information out. He could obviously sense my nervousness.

He was quiet for a moment before speaking so softly I thought I had imagined it. "But safe right?" he asked.

His question startled me a little and I was almost positive I misheard him. Did he just ask me if I was safe? What kind of question was that and why did he care? "Uhm yes of course I am."

He nodded and we walked in a comfortable silence for awhile. Before I opened my mouth that is. "I heard your conversation with Inuyasha." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to smack myself. Why the hell would you say something stupid like that! What was wrong with me?

"I know." was all he said in response.

I looked up at him and scoffed. "How?"

"Anyone with half a brain could sense you coming from a mile away." he said a soft smile forming on his lips.

Wait if Sesshomaru could sense me surely Inuyasha could as well. My eyes searched for Inuyasha and found him in the front talking shit to Shippo.

"How did you sense me but Inuyasha didn't?" I asked as I shifted my gaze back to Sesshomaru.

"Like I said anyone with half a brain can sense you. Inuyasha does not have the power I do, and even if he did he could not use it fully. He cannot keep a clear mind, especially when angry." he said as he continued to look down at me.

"Oh." was all I could say in response. My thoughts were going a mile a minute and I couldn't help but ask the young lord a few questions. Before my brain could stop me I hurriedly asked, "Do you really think I am a weakling? How often does he go to see her? Why did you save me?"

I was hoping he didn't hear all of my questions, but I knew better by now. He was quiet before he answered. "Inuyasha goes to see the undead priestess every three days when you are here and everyday when you are away." he said slowly as he watched my face for my reaction.

I stopped in my tracked at Sesshomaru's answer. My heart breaking into a million pieces. Every three days when I was here and everyday when I was gone? How could he! He was all I thought about when I was gone, and I thought he laid around and moped until I came back. The whole time he was off with her. While I was at home agonizing over being away from him, he was her frolicking around with Kikyo.

'Why are you even surprised? You are nothing more than a mere substitute for him. He is only with you because you can sense the jewel shards. You are nothing more to him that a jewel detector. Once this journey is over he will leave you to go be with his beloved Kikyo.' my inner voice scolded.

Deep deep down I knew the voice inside me was right. I couldn't believe I had been so naive. How could he love me when his heart belonged to another?

I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks. "I do not think you are a weakling. You are the strongest human I have ever met. I saved you because I wanted to get to know you better. I find you to be extremely fascinating Kagome." Sesshomaru said as his hand went up to wipe my tears away. "He is not worth your tears."

I involuntarily leaned into his hand and sighed. The contact instantly calming me. The moment didn't last long and he quickly removed his hand from my cheek. His gaze returned to the front of the group, his face going back to his cold demenor. I looked away shyly, my cheeks turning a rosy red. I hated to admit it, but I found myself wishing his hand never left my skin.


	9. Nine

We walked in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever until Inuyasha yelled back at us. "We're coming up on the village, hurry up before we leave you behind!"

As soon as his back was turned I stuck my tongue out at him. "Stupid idiot, we aren't even that far behind." I mumbled.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at my expression, but didn't say anything. Not too long after Inuyasha's outburst the village came into view. Sure enough the closer we got the more intense the demonic aura got. It was an aura we were all familiar with: Naraku.

"This village reeks of Naraku's scent." Inuyasha said loudly.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Sesshomaru muttered with sarcasm. As we entered the village Sesshomaru stayed by my side. The more we looked around the more worried I got. The village seemed to be deserted, which could only mean we were walking into a trap. The familiar feeling I got when a jewel shard was present was running through my body.

"There's a jewel shard around." I announced to my friends. I tried to pinpoint where it was coming from and once I did I had no time to warn my friends.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked right as a gigantic centipede demon erupted from the ground.

"Beeeeehind you." it hissed as it lunged at Inuyasha. The demon was fast, but Inuyasha was faster.

"TESSAIGA!" he screamed as his trusty sword flared to life. He was able to dodge the centipedes attack and then counter with one of his own. "WIND SCAR!"

As Inuyasha kept fighting the demon I focused my thoughts on finding the jewel shard. It didn't take me very long at all to find it.

"The shard is in the center of its body Inuyasha." I called out to him.

He simply nodded in response and continued his battle with the demon. No matter how man times Inuyasha hit him, the centipede wouldn't stay down. If an attack hit, the demon would simply regenerate the missing limbs that were cut off.

"Damn it!" he yelled out in frustration.

Beside me Sesshomaru let out a small grunt. He seemed to be just as frustrated as Inuyasha, if not more.

"What is taking you so long Inuyasha? Can you not handle a simple demon?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up! You can't do any better!" he yelled back.

"When I give you the signal I need you to put a barrier up around us, okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved to stand in front of me. I nodded and without a second thought the demon was screaming in pain. With a quick flick of his wrist Sesshomaru used his light whip and cut the demon in two, mixing some of his acid into the attack. The whole thing was so interesting to watch. Sesshomaru barely had to exert himself, unlike Inuyasha. That must be why Inuyasha is so adamant on using the jewel to become a full blooded demon. Just as the demon hit the ground he turned and winked at me. Guess that was the signal I was waiting for. I put the barrier up just as the demons guts flew out and landed on everyone else.

I dropped the barrier as soon as the guts stopped spewing out.

"What did you do that for! I wasn't being serious. I had it handled!" Inuyasha yelled as he made his way over to us, shaking the guts off his body. It seemed like he was the only one covered in the gunk. Miroku had put up his own barrier to protect Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Naraku is close and you were taking too long." Sesshomaru answered as I started to walk over towards the centipedes body. The smell was horrible, and if I was over here for much longer I knew I was going to hurl. The jewel was in a puddle of guts, so I quickly bent down and retrieved it. Just as I had turned around to walk back towards my friends I felt something pierce my thigh. My whole body started to throb in unbearable pain. My skin felt like it was on fire.

"Ouch!" I yelled loudly as I bent down to examine my leg. It looked like the end of the centipedes tail had been injected into my thigh. My vision started to tunnel and my body went numb.

"KAGOME!" someone screamed. The voice seeming to get further and further away as I blacked out.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I felt like I was being carried. I felt fingers brush the hair away from my face. My body still throbbed with pain. I couldn't move, my body paralyzed. I couldn't even open my eyes, they felt like they had been glued shut. I tried as hard as I could to open my eyes, but the darkness had it's hold on me and it wasn't giving up. No matter how hard I fought, I found myself falling right back down the rabbit hole.


	10. Ten

Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you again for all of the views! If it takes awhile for me to update I apologize in advance! I write all my chapters out by hand and then type them out. Between work and everything else going on in my life it takes me a little longer to get it done. Just so everyone is aware, in my story Sesshomaru has both of his arms as you will find out in this chapter. I don't plan on writing about it in the story, or maybe I will, but he gets his arm back from a strong priestess who heals him. This is becoming more of a SessKag story than an InuKag story, and that wasn't my original plan, but I just love writing them together. So when its italicized he's talking to himself and the bold is his inner demon t=responding. So as always please review and enjoy!

* * *

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

Kagome was falling and my body reacted before my brain could protest. I caught her in my arms right before her head hit the ground. She was unconscious. Her body felt like it was on fire one minute and ice cold the next. I looked at her in my arms and tried to find the source. Right below her left thigh was a stinger from the centipede. There was a dark substance running down her leg and I knew instantly that she had been poisoned. The poison was inconsequential to my own, but regardless if it was not taken out of her system by nightfall she would die.

Scooping her up into my arms I turned towards the forest we just emerged from. "She has been poisoned and if it is not removed before nightfall she will die. My land is not far from here. I will take her there to be healed. Stay here Inuyasha, we shall return shortly." Before he could object I was gone, using my teleportation to get to my village as fast as I could. I had to be as fast as I could or she would die and there was still so much more I needed to learn about her.

Before we reached that retched village I had gotten to learn a little bit more about her and about her life back in her time. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her life and her family lit a fire in my chest. Something that had been dormant suddenly awoke within me the more time I spent with her. Adoration, hope, love? Listening to this human talk and stumble over her words made the fire inside grow. I couldn't help but smile at her as she told me all about her life at home. She told me how different it was from now. How much more open space we had and she went on to talk about the advances in medicine, technology, and everything else. There were no demons that she knew of and she they hadn't gone to war in awhile. She stopped talking and looked at me, obviously nervous at how much she had talked.

I nodded at her to continue. I don't think I ever wanted her to stop talking.

"Well, my favorite color is blue and I love to read and cook.I'm not very good at sports, but I'm very competitive, so that doesn't stop me. As you have learned I am a gigantic klutz. I like going to school and hanging out with my friends when I can. Since I'm here so much I have to study a lot, so I don't get to do much when I'm home. I live with my mother, brother, and grandpa at our family shrine. When I'm not at school I help out around the shrine. My life is pretty boring." she said quickly.

I smiled at her as I processed everything she had told me. At least when this was all over she had a safe place to return to. At least I hoped she was safe over there.

"But safe right?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. She was quiet for a minute, obviously startled by my question.

"Uhm yes of course I am." she answered. I nodded and we walked in silence for awhile.

"I heard your conversation with Inuyasha." she announced as she broke our comfortable silence.

"I know."

She looked up at me and scoffed. "How?"

"Anyone with half a brain could sense you coming from a mile away." I said as a soft smile forming on my lips. It didn't take a genius to know she had been eavesdropping. My senses were far greater than any demons.

Her eyes shot up as she glanced toward me.

"How did you sense me but Inuyasha didn't?" she asked as her gaze shifted back towards me.

"Like I said anyone with half a brain can sense you. Inuyasha does not have the power I do, and even if he did he could not use it fully. He cannot keep a clear mind, especially when angry." I answered as I gazed down at her. She was so beautiful.

"Oh." was all she said in response. It was quiet for a little while before she quickly asked, "Do you really think I am a weakling? Why did you save me? How often does he go to see her?" all in one breath. Obviously trying to throw me off with her quickness. Unfortunately for her my ears were the best around. I could note the desperation in her last question. She looked upset at herself for even asking, but I knew I had to answer them for her. She needed to know the truth, and maybe, just maybe, the truth would help her open her eyes to see exactly who Inuyasha really was.

"He goes to see her every three days when you are here and everyday when you are gone." I answer slowly as I watch for her reaction.

She stopped in her tracks as my words hit her. I could tell by the look on her face that her heart was breaking. Deep down in my bones I found myself wanting to comfort her. I wanted to break Inuyasha in half for what he was doing to her. She deserved so much better than a man who couldn't give her all of him. If only she would let me, I would give her all of my heart.

'Would you look at that, you do have a heart." my inner demon scoffed.

I ignored it as I saw tears stream down Kagome's beautiful face. I cursed internally. Why does that bastard have this much of an effect on her? I would never let her feel this way.

"I do not think you are a weakling. You are the strongest human I have ever met. I saved you because I wanted to get to know you better. I find you to be extremely fascinating Kagome." I whispered. Before I could stop myself my hand went up to her cheek as I wiped away her tears. "He is not worth your tears."

She seemed to relax a little at my touch. Her tears started too slow as she leaned into my hand. I pulled away quickly and forced myself to look at the front of the group.

_"What did you do that for?" _

**"You have grown fond of the girl."**

_"Maybe so, but this Sesshomaru could never get with a be with a mere human."_

**"Only time will tell."**

* * *

As we neared my village I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms and sighed. Over the past few days this mere mortal had filled my every thought. No matter how hard I tried I could not get her out of my head. The way she stood up to Inuyasha was truly a site to see. She cared deeply about all of her friends. She was extremely motherly to the young fox kit. She even tolerated me. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself or the people she loved. Even though it wasn't her job to help us defeat Naraku she still stayed. She had a choice to be safe in her own world, but she chose to come here and fight.

I didn't know the exact moment it happened, but as I stared down at her unconscious body in my arms I knew I had fallen for her.


	11. Eleven

My body was in so much pain when I woke up. I was finally able to open my eyes, and when I did I found myself in an unfamiliar room. My vision seemed to be a little distorted still, but I looked to be in some kind of recovery room. I slowly forced myself to sit up from the cot I was laying on. As I looked around the room my gaze landed on a silver headed yōkai who was staring at me from his place in the corner of the room.

"Sesshomaru what happened? Where am I?" I asked quietly. My throat was on fire and I found it difficult to talk too much.

"You were poisoned by the centipede demon. Since the village was deserted, and the poison was spreading quickly, I brought it upon myself to rescue you once more. I teleported us to my village and we were able to get it all out of your system, before it became critical." he answered as he slowly walked over to stand in front of me.

"You saved me? Again? How come?" I asked as I looked up into his golden eyes.

"You would have died if I didn't take action. I informed Inuyasha and your friends to stay put in the village while I brought you here. They are waiting for us to return."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only a day. If you are feeling up to it we can leave in a few hours." he answered.

He kneeled down and began to look me over with his eyes, accessing my injuries. My cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as he lifted my leg up to inspect the spot where the stinger had been. His fingers gently brushing over the now bruised area.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he looked up at me, releasing my leg. His eyes piercing my own. I'm sure my cheeks got even darker as he stared at me, but I didn't care. This handsome yōkai, who only seemed to care about himself, had saved me once again.

"It's a little sore, but I think I'll be okay. Thank you for saving me again." I answered as I gave him a small smile. My eyes never breaking away from his.

"Always." he whispered as he leaned in closer to my face. For a split second I thought he was going to kiss me, but he just set his forehead onto mine and let out a small sigh, closing his eyes in the process. I couldn't help but close mine as well as I leaned my forehead onto his.

"What are you doing to me Kagome?" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

I didn't think the question was meant to be spoken aloud, but even if it was I don't think I could've answered him. Whatever affect I seemed to have on him was definitely mutual. Lately I had found myself thinking about him quite often. Two demons filling my every thought, who would've guessed? We stayed like that for a while, foreheads together, eyes closed, no talking, just a comfortable silence as we listened to each others breathing.

"It's not just you." I whispered softly as I opened my eyes and moved my forehead back a little so I could look at him. My breath caught when he looked back at me, his golden eyes locked onto mine. He was so beautiful. His eyes were so unique. His long hair white as snow. The magenta stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead were exquisite. Everything about him, even his attitude, was perfect. In our short time together I had come to realize that he was just raised to be the way that he was, and even if he had a hard time showing it, he truly did care about Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had taken in a human child, and had put up with her and her friends for a long time now. If he truly wanted to kill them he would've by now.

"What?" he asked softly breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Well uhm... what I mean is it's not just you that feels like this. I... uhm... haven't been able to get you out of my head." I said as I stumbled over my words. I quickly shifted my gaze to look down at my hands. Way to go Kagome! You just made yourself look like an idiot.

His finger was under my chin in an instant, softly pushing my face back up to look at him. As our eyes locked I swear I saw sparks flying between us. I could feel my cheeks burn up as they turned a bright red color, but I refused to look away this time.

"So it's not just me." he stated with a smile on his lips.

I shook my head in response, my brain unable to form a sentence. He has such a beautiful smile and I found myself wanting to make him smile more. Without thinking I reached out and gently stroked his cheek.

"You have such a beautiful smile. I wish you did it more often."

Surprisingly he didn't move away from my touch. He just watched me as my hand moved from his cheek to his hair. I gently ran my fingers through it and was surprised at its softness. While I repeated the movement he closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

"For you I'll try." he whispered as he opened his eyes. I nodded and continued to play with his hair for a couple minutes before I pulled away, setting my hand back in my lap.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he looked at me with nothing but concern.

"I'm a little sore, but overall I feel fine." I answered honestly.

"Good." he whispered.

Before I could respond his lips were suddenly on mine. His lips pressed lightly onto mine and before I could react he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Before he could finish his sentence I kissed him with as much force as I could. My arms wrapped around his neck as I gently pulled him closer to me, my fingers gently running through his hair. He was kissing me back instantly with just as much urgency as I felt. Our quick and desperate kisses soon turned into slow and deep ones. I couldn't get enough of him. His lips molded perfectly with my own, it was like they were made just for me. I never wanted to stop kissing him, but soon I was out of breath and found myself reluctantly pulling away. I set my forehead onto his and took in some much needed air.

"What was that for?" he asked with a small chuckle a small smile forming on his lips, his voice ragged.

"Me? You started it!" I answered with a small gasp as an innocent smile formed.

"Oh did I?" he asked as his smile turned into a huge grin.

"Yes, yes you did." I said with a laugh as I moved in closer to his face.

He crushed his lips onto mine and kissed me again and again and again. The urgency turning into more passionate deep kisses. Soon we were both pulling back gasping for air once more.

"I could get used to this." I said before I kissed him again.

"Me too." he whispered against my lips. I felt a smile form on his lips as we kissed and I couldn't help but smile too.


	12. Twelve

_Inuyasha's Point of View_

Stupid jackass, just who does he think he is. Telling us to stay put as he runs off with my Kagome. I could've saved her. If I had been given the chance I know I would've found an occupied village nearby. He just had to show off his full demon powers. Teleportation my ass.

"She's going to pull through Inuyasha. Don't worry." Miroku said as he pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah Kagome's tough." Shippo chimed in.

"I sure hope so." I mumbled softly. It had been two days since the accident and we still haven't heard anything. I don't know what I would do with myself if Kagome died. I had developed feelings for her over our time together and I found myself wishing at the end of this she would stay with me and we could start a life together.

_'What about Kikyo?'_

"Keh what about her?" I answered my inner voice. Kikyo was "alive." At least she seemed pretty alive to me. No matter what she had to do to survive she was still here. She was the first person I ever loved. The first person to accept me for what I was. Half demon and all. I owed her my life and if it wasn't for Naraku I knew we would have started a life together. We would have been happy.

_'But then you wouldn't have met any of your friends.'_

I scoffed at myself. Man I was a real pain in the ass. I was right though. It was because of Naraku that I met Kagome. It was because of Kagome that I met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. They had become my family. They taught me what friendship and unconditional love was. I trusted them with my life, and that was something I never thought I would say. It was always just me, and because of Kagome I wasn't alone anymore. I had so much to thank her for and now I might not ever get the chance.

I paced back and forth for awhile before I announced that I was going off to find dinner. No other demons had shown up and since the village was deserted there was plenty of empty huts to sleep in, so we didn't have to worry about finding shelter. As I made my way further into the forest I noticed Kikyo's soul collectors in the sky.

"Kikyo." I whispered as I ran after them.

It didn't take long for me to find her. She was leaning on a tree looking up at the sky. She looked beautiful even in the night sky. Sure she wasn't exactly human, but she was still the same Kikyo I had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" I asked as I moved to stand a few feet away from her.

"I can feel him getting closer and closer." She answered never moving her gaze from the sky.

"I told you I would protect you from him, so why are you continuing to go after him?"

"I told you before I don't need your protection. I can do just fine on my own." She snapped shifting her gaze to me, a scowl forming on her face.

"I never said you couldn't!" I snapped back at her, "I just can't lose you again." I whispered.

Her face softened a little as we stood in silence for a while.

"Why did you come here Inuyasha?" she finally asked breaking our silence.

"I needed to see you. I think about you constantly Kikyo." I answered honestly as I moved to stand in front of her. My fingers brushing the stray hairs out of her face.

"What about Kagome?"

Her question caught me off guard a little, but I didn't let it show. I didn't want to think about Kagome. At that moment all that mattered was Kikyo. My body was tuned to hers and nothing else mattered. Instead of giving her an answer I bent down and kissed her. For a moment she fought against it, but soon relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

"Inuyasha what's taking you so lo…. Oh." a voice said interrupting us. I quickly broke apart from Kikyo and turned around placing my hand on Tessaiga to see who had interrupted us. There in the bushes was Shippo looking at me like I had just stabbed him in the back. I knew the look was more for Kagome, but I didn't have it in me to fight with him, nor did he give me the chance. Without another word he slowly turned around and walked back into the woods towards the village shaking his head as he disappeared from view.

"Shit." I whispered as I turned around to look back at Kikyo, only to find that I was all alone. What the fuck did I just do and why did it feel like I had wronged Kagome? I knew as soon as I got back to the village I was going to get an earful from everyone. "Damnit!" I yelled aloud as I headed back into the direction of the village. This was going to be a long night.


	13. Thirteen

We arrived back at the village later that day. After our make-out session Sesshomaru's healer told us it was safe for me to continue traveling. The poison was completely out of my system and I felt perfectly normal. Sesshomaru decided to take the long way back so we could enjoy some alone time, which I was completely okay with. We held hands, occasional stealing kisses from one another, as we walked, taking in the nature that surrounded us. I didn't know if it was being with him or how happy he made me feel, but everything looked increasingly more beautiful. I don't think I could feel more at peace than I did in that moment.

"We're getting closer to the village." Sesshomaru announced as he dropped my hand, causing me to frown. "I'm sorry Kagome this was your idea." he said with a sad smile as he pulled me into his chest for a hug, kissing my forehead in the process.

He was right, but it still didn't cheer me up. On our way to the village Sesshomaru told me how he felt and how he wanted to be with me more than anything, and I felt the same way. I decided it was better for me to tell Inuyasha in private rather than him see me randomly stroll into the village holding his brothers hand or worse catch me making out with Sesshomaru. I regretted my decision almost immediately when I realized I'd have to go awhile without affection from Sesshomaru.

"I know, but still. I hate this." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I know love, me too." he whispered as he gently kissed my lips.

"We better get moving before it gets dark." I announced as I pulled back.

He nodded and followed alongside me until we reached the village. As we entered it seemed to be deserted. "Are they here?" I asked Sesshomaru. He was studying the area looking to see if there was any trouble.

"Yes. It appears the kit and Inuyasha are gone, but the monk and slayer are in that hut right there." he answered as he looked down at me with a smile pointing to a random hut at the end of the road.

"Thank you." I said as I stood on my tiptoes to plant a quick kiss to his lips. His smiled widened as he kissed me back.

As we made our way to the hut Miroku and Sango emerged quickly startling me.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran towards me, flinging herself into my arms. Her arms wrapping tightly around me.

"I'm okay." I said as I hugged her back.

"Thank god." she replied as she squeezed me tighter.

"Sango... I... can't...breath." I choked out. She laughed as she let up on her but, not letting go.

"Hey move over!" Miroku said with a laugh as he bumped Sango's hip with his own. Reluctantly she let go and let Miroku hug me. It was a quick hug.

"I knew you would pull through. You're a tough one." he said as he released me.

I gave him a quick smile. "Hey where's Inuyasha and Shippo?"

"Inuyasha ran off into the woods to get us food and Shippo decided he was taking too long so he ran after him. Now that you mention it they have both been gone awhile." Sango answered.

Before I could say anything Shippo emerged from the forrest looking down and mumbling to himself. "Stupid Inuyasha. How dare he."

"What happened Shippo?" I asked.

"Inuyasha..." he started but as soon as he heard my voice his head snapped up. "Kagome!" he yelled as he ran the short distance into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Hi Shippo. You must've been really worried huh?" I asked with a laugh.

He nodded against me as he hugged me tighter. Not nearly as tight as Sango. I let him stay there for a couple minutes before I set him down. "So what happened Shippo? Did Inuyasha do something?"

"He..." he started but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Is that really you?" he yelled as he came out of the forrest running to my side. He pulled me into a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground in the process. I looked over at Sesshomaru and saw him giving Inuyasha the death glare. It only lasted for a split second before he changed back into his cold demenour sticking his nose in the air. His glare turned into a smirk as soon as Inuyasha put me down.

"Hi Inuyasha. It's good to see you."

"So you're okay? You feel better?" he asked as he looked me over.

"Yes, thanks too Sesshomaru." I answered as I looked over at my yōkai giving him a quick smile. He acknowledged it but didn't smile back, instead he turned to Inuyasha and said, "The young kit was just about to tell us what you did to upset him, though I think I already know that answer."

For a split second Inuyasha's face went white before it turned back into a glare. "I have no idea what he is referring too. Nothing happened." he answered defensively.

"Liar!" Shippo yelled from beside me.

"Shut up Shippo! You don't know anything!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Okay enough! What is going on Inuyasha?" I asked as I tried to keep my voice calm. I looked between the three of them. Sesshomaru had a smirk plastered on his face, Shippo was glaring at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was trying to look innocent. Miroku, Sango, and myself looked confused.

"Don't worry about it Kagome! Now that you're back we should get a move on for Naraku. You really slowed us down."

Before I could respond to his rudeness Shippo yelled, "It has everything to do with her."

"Mind your own business fox!" he spat.

"Tell her dog boy!"

"He saw Kikyo." Sesshomaru finally said breaking up the yelling fight between the two boys. "He reeks of her scent."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I saw him kiss her." Shippo added.

"Oh come on!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"No you didn't." Miroku said slowly.

Inuyasha ignored him, his eyes too busy watching me, waiting for my reaction. How do I react to something like that when less than 24 hours ago I was making out with his brother? I had watched him kiss her before, and it felt like a knife was stabbing my heart, but now I just didn't feel anything. No pain, no heartbreak, nothing. As I looked at him it became more and more clear that I wasn't as in love with him as I thought. He had always chosen Kikyo, and now was no different. Everyone was now staring at me waiting for my reaction.

"You can do whatever you want Inuyasha. It makes no difference to me." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wait what? You're mad aren't you!"

"No Inuyasha I'm not. I knew from the beginning you would choose her. I just let myself think you would change. I was naive in thinking such things would happen. I'm tired of getting my heart broken time and time again. I hope you guys have a great life together I really do, but I'm done chasing after someone who can't see how amazing I am. I deserve to be loved by someone who doesn't pine after another woman.I deserve someone who sees me and only me when they look at me. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be the one being chased, not the one doing the chasing, and maybe one day someone will do just that." I said as I looked over at Sesshomaru to see a smile slowly appear on his lips. What my friends didn't know was that I was already being chased by a man I never thought would give me the time of day. A man who only noticed and cared about me. A man who made me happier than I ever thought was possible. Sesshomaru was the one for me and I knew that I had already begun to fall in love with him.


	14. Fourteen

_Sesshomaru's POV_

As we got closer to the village Kikyo's scent instantly hit me. Immediately I found myself feeling sorry for Kagome. Even with what has developed between us she doesn't deserve to feel like a second option to anyone, especially not my stupid half brother Inuyasha. Another part of me is worried she regrets the time we have spent together and as soon as we get back to her friends she'll pretend it never happened. As if she can feel my worries she reaches up and kisses me. With every kiss comes a sense of electricity that courses through my veins. If there was one activity I could do for the rest of my life it would be kissing Kagome. Her lips mold perfectly to my own and the way her lips curve into a smile as they rest against my lips makes my heart beat faster that I ever thought was possible. I put my hands on the side of her face and kiss her with all that I have.

"Well what was that for?" she asks with a smile as she pulls away.

I shrug my shoulders and hold her hand the rest of the way to the village. As we reached the village it looked just as deserted as when we first arrived. It didn't take long for the demon slayer and the monk to come out and find us. As they are reminiscing the little fox kit comes out and mumbles something about Inuyasha being an idiot.

"What happened Shippo?" Kagome asks the boy.

"Inuyasha..." he started to say but as soon as he heard Kagome's voice his voice changed and he looked up and yelled "Kagome!" as he ran the short distance into her arms.

"Hi Shippo. You must've been really worried huh?" she asks him with a laugh.

"So what happened Shippo? Did Inuyasha do something?"

"He..." he starts but is cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Is that really you?" he yells as he comes out of the forest running to her side. He pulls Kagome into a bear hug and it takes everything in me not to rip Kagome out of his arms. Instead I go for a subtle death glare for a split second before changing back into my cold demeanor and then I remember Kikyo and a brilliant idea pops into my head.

"Hi Inuyasha. It's good to see you." Kagome says

"So you're okay? You feel better?" he asks as he looks my Kagome over. Man I really want to rip his eyes out of his head.

"Yes, thanks too Sesshomaru." she answers as she looks at me with a smile. I acknowledge it but don't smile back, instead I turn to Inuyasha and say, "The young kit was just about to tell us what you did to upset him, though I think I already know that answer."

For a split second Inuyasha's face goes white before it turns into a glare. "I have no idea what he is referring too. Nothing happened." he answers defensively.

"Liar!" Shippo yells from beside Kagome.

"Shut up Shippo! You don't know anything!" Inuyasha yells back.

"Okay enough! What is going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

I can't hide the smirk on my face as I look at Inuyasha with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry about it Kagome! Now that you're back we should get a move on for Naraku. You really slowed us down."

"It has everything to do with her." the fox kit yells.

"Mind your own business fox!"

"Tell her dog boy!"

"He saw Kikyo." I finally say breaking up the yelling fight between the two boys. "He reeks of her scent."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yells.

"I saw him kiss her." Shippo adds.

"Oh come on!" Inuyasha yells again.

"No you didn't." Miroku says slowly.

Inuyasha ignores him, his eyes too busy watching Kagome, waiting for her reaction. I too find myself staring at Kagome waiting for her reaction. This girl means so much to me after only a short time and I don't want her to rip my heart out.

"You can do whatever you want Inuyasha. It makes no difference to me." she finally says.

"Wait what? You're mad aren't you!"

"No Inuyasha I'm not. I knew from the beginning you would choose her. I just let myself think you would change. I was naive in thinking such things would happen. I'm tired of getting my heart broken time and time again. I hope you guys have a great life together I really do, but I'm done chasing after someone who can't see how amazing I am. I deserve to be loved by someone who doesn't pine after another woman.I deserve someone who sees me and only me when they look at me. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be the one being chased, not the one doing the chasing, and maybe one day someone will do just that." she says and I can't help the huge smile that forms on my lips as she finishes. She deserves everything that she said and I plan on giving her the world if she lets me. Against every instinct in my body I have fallen completely in love with her.

"So is there any news on Naraku? Have we completely lost his aura? Kagome asks switching the subject.

"It is very weak, but I can still sense him. We need to leave first thing in the morning." I answer.

"So what did you get us to eat Inuyasha?" the monk asks his friend who is still staring at Kagome like she's grown another head.

"Oh shit I forgot I'm sorry." he answers finally breaking his gaze from Kagome.

"You were a little preoccupied brother, but don't worry I will get you all something." Before he can protest I disappear into the forest. It doesn't take my long to catch a wild boar and head back to the village.

"Oh wow look at how big it is!" the fox kit exclaims.

"Show off." Inuyasha mumbles.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome says with a smile.

I ignore her and set the boar down. It is killing me having to be cold to her, but this is what she wanted until she tells Inuyasha about us. All I keep thinking about is when I will get the chance to feel her lips against mine again.

"I'll go get some wood to start a fire." Kagome offers as she disrupts me from my thoughts. "Inuyasha will you come with me?" she asks.

"Keh I guess." he responds with an attitude as he gets up and follows her into the forest.

It takes everything in me not to follow them, but maybe this is the perfect opportunity for her to tell him about us.

"Hey Shippo, want to help me skin the boar?"

"Sure!" he answers as he takes his eyes off the forest opening obviously contemplating on if he should follow them.

"Let's get started." I say as I find myself contemplating on if I should follow them. If I don't keep myself busy I just might.


	15. Fifteen

I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me as Inuyasha and I walked into the forest. We walked in an uncomfortable silence for awhile before Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Do you really not care anymore Kagome?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes Inuyasha, I meant what I said. You can do whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me anymore, I've moved on." I answered as I began to pick up wood for the fire.

"Moved on? With who? Koga?!" he shouts

"No not Koga. I've told you a million times I don't feel that way about him!"

"Then who?

"I.." I started but stopped. Should I tell him? Can I trust him not to get upset?

"Promise me you won't get angry."

"Keh whatever. Just tell me."

"Not until you promise."

"Okay I promise not to get mad."

"Sesshomaru." I answer quietly as I continue to pick up wood, trying my best to avoid any eye contact.

He doesn't say anything for awhile and I knew better than to pressure him into a response. After a few minutes he starts to laugh. "Your kidding right?" he says between laughs.

"No Inuyasha, I'm serious." I answer finally looking at him. His mood changed in an instant. He stopped laughing and looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Sesshomaru? The full blooded demon lord who hates humans? You moved on with him?" he scoffed with a laugh.

"For the hundredth time, yes Inuyasha I am with Sesshomaru. As for the human thing he's different when he's around me." I yell in defense.

"Yeah I'm sure he is. He's probably just trying to get in your pants."

"How dare you! He makes me happy and at least he isn't chasing after a dead woman!"

"That's not fair and you know it Kagome!"

"I am done talking about this with you! For once in my life I am happy and instead of being happy for me you start saying awful things. That's not how friends act Inuyasha!"

"How do you expect me to be happy for you when you are dating my half brother, who might I add hates my guts!"

"He does not hate you Inuyasha. He's just jealous of what you have! If he was serious about everything he would have killed you already."

"Keh whatever Kagome." he spat and then he turned and walked back in the direction of the village leaving me alone. I was going to follow after him, but I thought better of it. We both need time to cool off and if I followed him it would just start another fight.

I went back to gathering wood and as soon as I had as much as I could carry I started to head back toward the village. Before I could get too far I heard some rustling in the bushes a few feet in front of me and before I knew what I was doing I dropped the wood and hid behind a nearby tree.

"Kagome it's just me." Sesshomaru said with a small chuckle.

Slowly I walked out from behind the tree and sure enough there he was.

"You scared me!" I yelled softly with a scowl.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be out here alone after what happened."

"Well that's a good idea. I'm assuming Inuyasha made it back to the village?"

"Yeah he did. He wasn't too happy and as soon as he saw me he tried to fight. As soon as I realized he left you alone I came as fast as I could."

"I would've been fine by myself."

"If you had your bow and arrow then I would believe you, but I know you left it back at the village."

"Oh I guess I did." was all I could say.

It was quiet for a minute before either of us spoke. "So what was he so upset about?"

"I told him about us." I answered as I started to pick up the wood I dropped. Sesshomaru bent down to help me and as I looked up from the ground our eyes locked.

"You did?

"Of course I did. I don't want to hide whatever it is were doing." I answered shyly as I looked away from his eyes. What were we doing? Dating? The concept seemed to be so different in this era. All I knew was that he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him.

"I don't want to hide either." Sesshomaru says as he puts his finger under my chin lightly pushing my face up to meet his.

I closed the space between us and gave him a kiss. I broke away and pressed my forehead to his. It was quickly becoming one of my favorite things. We stayed like that for awhile before he finally head back to the village. Where an angry Inuyasha awaited.


	16. Sixteen

_Thank you so much for 4300 views. It means a lot to me. I have been super busy with work and writers block has been a bitch. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but I don't plan on stopping any time soon. If you have any ideas on where the story should go feel free to message me. As always please review ad enjoy. (:_

* * *

As soon as we got back to the village Inuyasha tried to pick a fight with Sesshomaru.

"Well well well, if it isn't the traitor and the jackass." he snorted.

"Inuyasha that is enough!" Sesshomaru warned.

"Go to hell, both of you!"

"Kagome what happened? Inuyasha has been throwing a fit ever since he came back from the forest."

"He's mad that I told him I moved on."

"Yeah you moved on with Sesshomaru! Don't leave out that important detail Kagome." Inuyasha yelled interrupting me.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes following the news before Miroku broke the silence.

"Well as long as your happy Kagome that's all that matters to me. I personally couldn't think of a better guy for you."

"Thank you Miroku." I respond with a smile, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, Sesshomaru and I are together, and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm so happy for you Kagome." Sango said with a smile as she came over and gave me a hug.

"Me too Kagome! Anybody is better than that meanie Inuyasha." Shippo added.

"Thank you. I appreciate it you guys."

"Oh come on! How can you be happy for her. She is with the enemy!" Inuyasha yells.

"Naraku is the enemy or have you forgotten that?" Shippo answers with a scowl.

'Oh come on!"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru growls before looking at me and continuing, "I have had enough of this behavior Inuyasha. You had your chance and you blew it. Kagome has moved on and you need to accept that, before you lose another person you love."

"Your just using her to get to me. You don't care about her! You just want to get in her pants and then you'll leave her! When that does happen you better not come crying to me Kagome, because I won't have it!" Inuyasha continues as if Sesshomaru never said a word.

Nobody says a word. Everyone just looks at Sesshomaru and I waiting for one of us to say something, but I'm too stunned by his words to speak, so I just look over at Sesshomaru. He doesn't say anything and for a moment I start to believe Inuyasha's words. Is he just using me? Was everything he told me a lie to put my guard down around him so he could eventually get in my pants? How did I put myself in this position again?

"You have no idea what you are talking about as usual. Not that it is anybody's business but mine and Kagome's, but if you must know I do care about her very deeply." Sesshomaru says breaking me away from my own thoughts. "I am not using her to get to you. Do you know how idiotic that sounds? When we mate it will be on our own terms. I am not just trying to get in her pants. I love her and I want her to be my mate." he finishes as his eyes lock on me.

Nobody says a word, they all just look at me waiting for my response. How do I respond to that? We just started dating and he already loves me? He wants me to be his mate? I can't really explain it but I know I love him. Even if it hasn't been very long. I have never been happier than when I'm with him, and when I think about my future he's in it. I would gladly mate with him tomorrow if it meant being with him forever.

"I..."

"Well what do we have here. A proclamation of love? How endearing." a voice interrupted with a snicker.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he reached for Tessaiga.

"Not so fast Inuyasha. I am not here for you."

"What do you want Naraku." Miroku questioned.

"Now why would I tell you that, when I can just take what I want without any of you being able to stop me." he answered as his eyes traveled to me.

Sesshomaru caught on to his motives right as Naraku reached me and pulled me into his arms. I tried everything I could to get out of his embrace, but he didn't budge. The more I struggled the tighter he held on.

"I can't have you squirming around the whole way to the hideout. I'll have to fix that." he said with a laugh and then everything went black.


	17. Seventeen

**PSA: This is a SessKag fanfic. There was a comment that concerned me, so I just want to make everyone aware that this is a SessKag love story.**

**_So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been so busy with work and I have writers block like you couldn't believe. As always thank you so much for reading my story. I can't believe all the views I have gotten on a story that isn't as good as it should be. I'll try harder to write more for you guys. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

In the blink of an eye the love of my life was taken from me by the embodiment of evil itself; Naraku. That bastard kidnapped the only happiness I have ever known. For that he would pay the ultimate price, death.

"KAGOME! NO!" Inuyasha screamed as he dropped to his knees and banged his fists on the ground.

"Inuyasha now is not the time. We need to finish off these demons and follow them before he masks his scent completely." I yelled at him as I destroyed a few demons.

We were swarmed by Naraku's onslaught of demons. They just kept coming and it seemed like there was no end.

"Go on ahead Sango and I can handle them. Go get our Kagome back." Miroku yelled.

I didn't have to be told twice. As soon as an opening came I took it and sprinted in the direction Naraku disappeared too. I was aware of Inuyasha's presence following me as I tried my hardest to pick up on Naraku's scent. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem for me, but with all the demons he summoned it was hard to tell which scent was actually his.

"Come on Sesshomaru! We don't have the time for this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No shit Inuyasha. Now shut up and let me concentrate."

The longer I tried to pick up on Naraku's scent the harder it was. It was like he was coming from a million different directions. I had to act fast before he got to far away and I couldn't sense anything. The thought of losing Kagome made my stomach turn.

Kagome! If I couldn't pick his scent out of the bunch I could surely pick out Kagome's, so that's exactly what I did. It didn't take me long to find her scent. Her scent was so feminine and floral with a hint of vanilla. It had turned into my favorite scent in the world.

"He's just up ahead. He's got maybe 10 minutes on us, if we hurry we can catch up."

"Then lead the way."

I didn't need to be told twice. I took off in the direction of Kagome's scent and I just prayed and prayed that I would get to her in time. I couldn't imagine what would happen if anything happened to her.

_*Flashback*_

_I could never get tired of kissing Kagome. It just felt so natural, like her lips were made for mine. I didn't know having feelings for someone could feel so intense, and for a human nonetheless. All my life I felt like humans were just mere weaklings that didn't deserve to be apart of our world. They were selfish and untrustworthy. All of that changed when I met Kagome. She was so strong and determined when we first met. She did everything she could to help Inuyasha, even though she didn't have to. It was obvious she cared about anybody that was close to her even more than she cared about herself. I knew that I had to join her group on their journey so I could study her more. Ever since our first encounter she fascinated me and I knew I had to spend as much time with her as possible to understand why she was the way she was. So caring and understand, the opposite of any human I've ever met._

_The longer we spent together the more intrigued I became. Kagome was even more caring than I originally realized. She would do anything for her friends, even put her own life on the line. I had to make sure someone took care of her and that's exactly what I did. I saved her when she fell from that demons hands and when she got poisoned by that centipede demon. Watching over her as she recovered from the poison was the longest day of my life. I had never been so worried about another individual before in my life. When she opened her eyes it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. That's when I knew she was meant to be in my life, and then I kissed her. A soft small kiss that turned into something even greater._

_We had spent the whole day together before we went back to the village. I showed her all around my village and all of my favorite spots away from people. There was this one specific clearing I knew she would enjoy. It was right near a waterfall with a field of flowers, and it had the most gorgeous view. I could tell how much it meant to her by the smile plastered on her face all day. _

_"Thank you so much for this Sesshomaru." Kagome said as we finally head back to the village._

_"Of course my love." _

_"My love huh? I could get used to that." She said with a smile._

_I leaned down and gave her a kiss before I grabbed her hand and we started walking back towards the village. _

I knew back before we left I should have left her in my village for another day, but she was so determined to finish this journey, and finally help everyone defeat Naraku, but I did what she wanted because I wanted to make her as happy as she could be. As Inuyasha and I made our way in her direction I couldn't help but look back at the time we had together and just hope that I got there in time to save her.


	18. Eighteen

Sorry this chapter is so short. I have had some serious writers block and I have been super busy with work and I just can't find the time to write. I have part of the next chapter written and should have it out in the next few days. As always enjoy and review!

* * *

_Naraku's Point of View_

One shard. One shard is all I needed to complete my goal. One last shard and of all the places it could be it had to be in the one place that was almost impossible to get too.

_Flashback_

_"The last sacred jewel shard is between this world and the next."_

_"How do I go about retrieving it?"_

_"You aren't going to like the answer I have." the demon paused before continuing, "The gate will only open for the dead, not the living. You must die in order to pass through."_

_"Is that so?" He obviously didn't know what I was capable of. When he nodded in response I gave a laugh before I snapped his neck._

_'What now?' I thought to myself as his body hit the ground. I have come way to far to have all of this blow up in my face now. There must be another way to cross over and if anyone could find a way, it would be myself and that half-demon Inuyasha. Once I found a way to cross over finding the shard would be my next problem. In such a huge area the shard could be anywhere. Inuyasha has an advantage since Kagome is the last person alive with the sight._

_Kagome has the sight! I need her eyes if I'm going to be able to find that shard. My plan is finally coming together, now all I need is the girl._

* * *

I watched Kagome's little group of friends for a few days before I put my plan into motion. Over the course of 3 days I found out some very interesting information. Kagome and Sesshomaru were now together and Inuyasha didn't know about it. Kikyo is alive and Inuyasha is still chasing after her. The monk and the demon slayer are together and they all seem happy. Which made me sick. Soon I would destroy every piece of happiness that meddling group has. I hid in the shadows until my moment came and then I seized it.

* * *

"You have no idea what you are talking about as usual. Not that it is anybody's business but mine and Kagome's, but if you must know I do care about her very deeply." Sesshomaru says. "I am not using her to get to you. Do you know how idiotic that sounds? When we mate it will be on our own terms. I am not just trying to get in her pants. I love her and I want her to be my mate."

"Well what do we have here. A proclamation of love? How endearing."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he reached for his Tessaiga.

"Not so fast Inuyasha. I am not here for you."

"What do you want Naraku?" the monk asked.

"Now why would I tell you that, when I can just take what I want without any of you being able to stop me." I answer as my eyes fall onto my prey.

Sesshomaru caught on to my motives right as I reached Kagome and pulled her into my arms. Kagome kept squirming around trying to get out of my grip, but the harder she struggled the tighter my grip got.

"I can't have you squirming around the whole way to the hideout. I'll have to fix that." I said with a laugh and then knocked her out.

"I also can't have you following me, so here's a nice gift to remember me by." I said as my hoard of demons fell from the sky attacking the group giving me enough time to vanish before they could follow.

My plan was finally coming together and nobody could stop me.


	19. Nineteen

Happy Halloween everybody! So I work at an eye doctors office and we decided to dress up as tooth fairies and change our office into a dental office to freak our patients out. It was a very successful day! Does anybody have any cool/fun costumes their doing today?

Again this is a short chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless. I'm finally starting to get back into the joy of writing and I have more and more ideas coming to me, so hopefully I'll have more chapters out! As always thanks for keep coming back to read my story and enjoy!

* * *

_Kagome's Point of View_

When I finally came to I had the worst headache of my life and all I wanted was to go back to my era and lay in my bed. As the events of the other day came back to me I was reminded of my mission. Maybe the kidnapping could be just the thing we needed to finally defeat Naraku. I knew that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would stop at nothing to get me back and maybe while I was here I could figure out Naraku's plans and find a way to defeat him.

"I thought you'd never wake up." someone says from the shadows.

"I know that voice. Kagura, what are you doing in here?"

"Naraku wanted me to watch over you to make sure nothing happened to his precious sight."

So that's why he kidnapped me. He wants me to find the last shard for him. How does he expect me to find it if nobody knows where it is?

"I don't even know where it is! Nobody does."

"That's where your wrong my dear Kagome." Naraku says as he appears before us. "I know where it is, I just need your friends to test a theory of mine." he says with a wicked smile.

"Yeah and what theory is that Naraku." I ask hoping he's arrogant enough to tell me his plan, even though I know the chances of that are slim.

"There is a pathway in the realm of fire that will lead me to where I need to go, however those who appear before the guards turn into stone, or so the legend says. I wish to use your friends as guinea pigs to test this. If the legend is correct than your friends will turn to stone and I will have to find another way to pass through to the afterlife." He says surprising me with an actual answer.

I can't believe he actually told me. Maybe I can try and get some more information out of him. It's worth a shot.

"The last shard is in the afterlife? Where is that exactly?"

"The afterlife is a place that is between this world and the next." Kagura answers before Naraku has a chance.

"So why kidnap me? I know you need my eyes to find the last shard, but if you don't know if this legend is true yet why kidnap me now? Why not wait until you knew for sure?"

"I have my reasons." He says with a crooked smile.

"So how do you plan on getting them there? You know as well as I do that they will be coming after me. There's no way they will go there without me and you know that." I ask changing the subject.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on my dear." he says with a cackle. "You won't remember any of this conversation. You'll be lucky to make it out of here alive. If I was you I would start praying they get to you in time." He says as they disappear.

I'm confused by what he means until the purple smoke starts filling the room. Miasma. The room quickly fills with his miasma, and I try my hardest to hold my breath and not breathe it in. Unfortunately there's just too much. It doesn't take long for it to fill my entire body. I am vaguely aware of someone shouting my name, but when I try and call out to the voice the miasma completely takes over and I'm once again falling back down the rabbit hole into complete darkness.


	20. Twenty

3 updates in 3 days? Who am I? Haha just kidding, but seriously I have never written this much in that short amount of time. This is also one of the longest chapters I've done recently and I am so excited for you to read it!

I hope everyone is having a fantastic day today! I am so excited for the weekend and I'm hoping I can get some writing done! I just wanna say thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love and support I've been getting. Knowing that you guys love the story makes me even more excited to sit down and write more for it.

I am so happy with this chapter and I hope you guys love it as much as I do! Again thank you for all the love. Enjoy!

* * *

_Sesshomaru's Point of View_

Kagome's scent was getting stronger and stronger and I couldn't stop thinking about the worst case scenarios. They flooded my head until it was all I could think about. I just knew I had to get to her before Naraku did something to her. I knew he needed her to find the last shard, but that didn't mean he was above hurting her, and if he did my desire to kill him would only grow. Kagome was my future and I couldn't bare it if anything happened to her.

Naraku's scent filled the air as a small village came into view. The closer we got the stronger it got. The next thing we knew a small house was spilling out miasma.

"Sesshomaru that's Naraku's miasma!" Inuyasha shouted from behind me.

"Indeed it is. Better hurry before it kills your precious Kagome." Naraku said with an evil laugh as he appeared before us.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed as he lunged towards him. A barrier appeared and pushed Inuyasha back.

"Sesshomaru go! I'll handle him. We both know she won't last long in there." Inuyasha said as he landed on his feet and quickly attacked again.

I didn't have to be told twice.

"Kagome!" I shouted as I entered the house. As soon as I walked in I saw her passed out on the floor. I moved faster than I thought was possible to her side. I put my ear to her heart and was filled with joy as I heard her heart thump lightly. I made it in time. I slowly lifted her up and ran out of the house before Naraku's miasma did any more damage.

Inuyasha was waiting outside when I came out.

"He got away. Is she okay?" he asked as he looked at Kagome's still body in my arms.

"She will be."

"I just don't understand what he wanted with her in the first place. He kidnaps her and then tries to kill her? I thought he needed her alive to help him find the last shard? Something isn't adding up." Inuyasha said as we walked into the woods towards the village.

"No it doesn't, but whatever he has planned isn't going to happen. I'll never let Kagome get taken from me again."

"You really do love her don't you?" he asked as I stared down at Kagome.

"I love her with every piece of my heart and soul Inuyasha. More than I ever thought was possible. I always thought I didn't deserve to love or to be loved because of the way I treated others. I was always so closed off to the idea. That is until Kagome came into our world. I always wondered how she could side herself with you, a mere half demon nobody, but she continued to stay by your side. She seemed so weak at first, but the longer she stayed in our world the stronger she became and the more intriguing she became as well. I was always fascinated with her strong spiritual powers even though she is not from our time. For the past few months I've been keeping an eye on her, and soon those became daily visits. I found myself needing to know how she was doing. That's when the idea to join your group came to me. I knew I had to be near her, I needed to learn all I could about her. The more I learned the stronger my feelings got, and I found that it didn't take long for me to realize I had fallen in love with her. I think about her every second of everyday. I was serious when I said I want to make her my mate. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. She is the reason I breathe. I want to give her anything and everything she could ever want. I want to make her happier than she has ever been or that she has ever imagined being. I want to share my life with her. I want the big house, the kids, the fights, the makeups, the adventures. I want it all Inuyasha. She is the light I could never see in myself." I finished out of breath.

It was quiet for a moment before either of us said anything.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered from my arms.

Inuyasha and I both stopped in our tracks at the sounds of her voice. I slowly looked down and saw the love of my life crying with a huge smile on her face.

"Can you put me down for a moment?" Kagome asked as she looked up at me with such love in her eyes.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled her into a hug the moment her feet hit the ground.

"I'm okay Inuyasha. I'm okay." she said reassuring the both of us as she hugged him back.

"Did you really mean all of that Sesshomaru?" she asked as she let go of Inuyasha and turned to face me.

"Every word." I said as I pulled her into my arms for a hug of my own. I would never get tired of how her body fit perfectly with mine.

"I was going to say it earlier, but than Naraku kidnapped me. I love you Sesshomaru. I do." she said as she hugged me back.

I couldn't help the smile that spread at her words. I squeezed her as tight as I could without hurting her.

"Kagome what did he want? Was he trying to kill you with his miasma? Do you remember anything?" Inuyasha asked as we pulled apart from our embrace, Kagome still sticking right by my side.

"He told me his plan and then filled the room with miasma to try and make me forget everything he told me." she answered as she grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "However I remember everything."


	21. Twenty One

**_We have officially hit 9k views which is more than I ever thought I would get for this story. Thank you for sticking with it even though I don't update as much as I should. It means a lot to me. I am so sorry it took so long to update, the holidays have been very stressful. I'm sorry it's so short, but I have an idea for the next chapter to be long and I have to work some ideas out. In the mean time enjoy this little update. Thank you for all the support!  
_**

* * *

_Kagome's Point of View_

"The last shard is between this world and the next. What exactly does that mean?" Sango asked as we all sat by the fire.

After we got back to the camp we all sat around the fire eating some ramen as I explained everything that had happened. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were surprisingly quiet as I explained Naraku's plan.

"Old man's resting place." Inuyasha answered as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid so." Sesshomaru said with a scowl. "That bastard. How dare he plan to disturb father's final resting place."

"How did the shard even get there?" Miroku asked with a frown. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we check it out. That's the only way we can find out if what Naraku says is the truth." I said as I finished my food.

"I agree with Kagome. It's better we find out now rather than later." Sango agreed.

"Absolutely not Kagome. He just kidnapped you and for all we know this is just another one of his traps. We can't risk losing you. Not again." Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"It's not up to you Inuyasha. I'm doing this with your approval or not. He didn't plan on me to remember his plan, so as far as I see it we have the advantage."

"You can't let her go through with this Sesshomaru. We can find another way to the last shard without doing exactly what Naraku wants."

"If this is what Kagome thinks is best, than that is what we are going to do." Sesshomaru answered.

"Great so what's the plan?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha growled and started to walk off.

"Oh I don't think so, you need to hear this too Inuyasha." I said. He ignored me and continued to walk away. "Sit boy!" I yelled.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a thump and Miroku took it upon himself to go drag Inuyasha back to the group.

"You may not agree with Kagome's decision, but you are apart of this group regardless and you need to hear what the plan is Inuyasha." Miroku scolded as Inuyasha regained his balance and sat back down.

"Fine whatever. What's your brilliant plan Kagome?"

"Okay here's what we're going to do."


	22. Twenty-Two

_Thank you for your patience and all the love and support you guys have been giving me. It truly means a lot. I've been working hard to make this chapter perfect and it's taken me longer than I expected. I've hit some writers block and I didn't wanna publish this without making sure it was perfect. I'm hoping to make the story go for another 5-10 chapters, but the writers block I keep hitting is excruciatingly painful. I wanted to do a cute little chapter before the fight scene. Again thank you guys so much for all the love, so without further ado here is the next chapter. _

_Sesshomaru's Point of View:_

Kagome's plan was pretty smart as plans went. The fact that she remembered everything Naraku told her was surprising. She should have died being exposed to all of that miasma. I'll never forget the feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw Kagome unconscious. I thought I had lost her and I never want to feel that way ever again. It was obvious that I had fallen in love with her. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I planned on telling her that after we completed our mission to finish off Naraku.

"Sesshomaru you ok?" Kagome asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at her and smiled. "I'm just thinking about the mission love."

She reached for my hand and laced our fingers together giving my hand a little squeeze. "Everything is going to be ok. We're going to defeat him and get the jewel back. We have to succeed, we just have too." She said looking down at the ground. We were in the back of the group and there was a small distance between us and the others.

I stopped walking and gave her hand a little squeeze. "Look at me please." I begged pulling on her hand. She stopped beside me and slowly looked up at me with a small smile. I reached my hand to caress her cheek as we both let out a small breath. "I will not let anything happen to you Kagome. I love you and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

She smiled and nodded at me. "I love you too." She said as she wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed at the instant relief I felt. I could easily spend the rest of my life touching her. I pulled back and looked down at her. She had a huge smile on her face and she looked so beautiful.

"Just so you know I love it when you call me love." She said with another smile.

"Oh is that right love?" I said with a laugh. I dipped my head down and gave her a light kiss. She pushed her lips harder against mine and a small moan escaped my lips as she lightly pulled on my hair. Our kisses became hungry and sloppy and I couldn't get enough of her. Kagome's mouth opened and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. I moved my lips to her neck and started to leave a trail of kisses up and down her neck and back to her mouth nibbling on her skin as I went. She pulled me back to her mouth and kissed me with a hunger I didn't know she had. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"I love that sound." She said as she pulled back licking her lips to look up at me.

"You are going to be the death of me Kagome." I said with a sigh as I put my forehead against hers.

"Hey Kagome! Sesshomaru! Are you guys coming or what?" Inuyasha yelled from up ahead.

"We'll catch up in a minute." I yelled back.

I heard him mutter under his breath but his footsteps continued.

"When this is all over can you take me some place where we can be alone? Just the two of us?" Kagome asked as she pulled back to look up in my eyes.

"Anything for you love." I said with a smile as I dipped my head down to give her one last kiss before we continued on our journey. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you Sesshomaru." she said as she gave me another quick kiss and grabbed my hand as she pulled us back to the path towards the realm of fire.


	23. Twenty-Three

Holy cow. You guys are amazing. 13k views is ridiculous. I am so happy you guys love this story as much as I do. I just recently went back and re-read all the chapters and it made me fall back in love with my story. No wonder you guys kept telling me to update ha-ha. So I had an idea that after the last chapter I would make a bonus lemon chapter of SessKag. Lemme know if that's something you guys would like to read! The next chapter will have a big fight with Naraku that I need to do some research on, so enjoy this cute little chapter.

* * *

_Kagome's Point of View_

As our journey to the realm of fire continued I couldn't help myself from thinking about all the worse case scenarios. Was this just another one of Narakus traps? Was he leading us to our deaths? How long until our overall goal of destroying Naraku was complete? Would I ever get back to my life back home? Did I even want to? My life has been nothing but normal, but I know that I wouldn't change what has happened. I have met some amazing lifelong friends and maybe possibly my soulmate as well. When this is all over will I be able to come and go as I please? Will I stay here and never go home or go home and never return here? The thought of never seeing either world again was too much to bare.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a hand on my cheek wiping them away. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking at me with such concern in his eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked as he continued to wipe away my tears.

"I'm just overthinking about small things. I'm okay." I said with a small smile.

"I'm here if you need to talk okay love? I promise I will protect you with my life and nothing will keep us apart again." he whispered in my ear before he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"We're here!" Inuyasha yelled back to us as we left the comfort of the woods and entered the realm of fire. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. The area was nothing but volcanoes, which didn't ease my mind at all. If anything it made me even more worried.

"It's about time you guys showed up." someone said from the clearing.

"Kagura! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled as he reached for Tessaiga.

"I am not here for a fight, so you can put that away. Naraku ordered me to take you to the gate." she said nonchalantly as she turned and started to walk away, but stopped once she realized we weren't following her. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Should we trust her?" Shippo asked me.

"I don't think we have a choice. If we want to find out what Naraku has planned I say we follow her." I answered as I started to walk towards her to follow her. Sesshomaru never left my side and together we all followed Kagura through the realm of fire. Sesshomaru and I stayed in the back to make sure we weren't being followed. Something about this didn't feel right and we all knew we could be walking into a trap. It would all be worth it if we could keep Naraku from getting the last jewel shard.

We came upon an empty cave and before I could follow everyone inside Sesshomaru stopped me with a small tug on our intertwined hands. I looked up at him with a puzzled look, but before I could say anything he bent down and brushed his lips onto mine.

"I think we should hang back just in case Naraku plans on attacking us from behind. I think they can handle whatever Kagura is planning." he said with a small smile as he gave me another small kiss, which I happily returned.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach and hugged him to me. Something in me needed to feel his arms around me and he gave me exactly what I wanted when he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. His warmth was something I could never get tired of and if there's one place I could spend the rest of my life it would be in Sesshomaru's arms. In this crazy unsure world I had fallen into Sesshomaru was the one thing I was sure of. No matter how our journey ended I was just thankful for the time I had with him, and I would be damned if I wasted any of it.


	24. Twenty Four

Hello everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update. This whole coronavirus situation has me on edge and I didn't have the time to update. Also as always writers block is a bitch. I have a little more time on my hands to hopefully write more than I have been. There is only going to be at most 10 more chapters to this story. It has such a huge piece of my heart and it will be the first thing I have completed in years. I have started to watch a lot more anime's due to love I have for Inuyasha, so be on the look out for some more anime stories. I have also uploaded this to Archive of Our Own if you would like to read it on that instead. As always thank you for all the love and support you have given me. Enjoy! (:

* * *

Sesshomaru's Point of View

Kagome still had her arms wrapped around my stomach when the ground began to shake. It looked like the majority of it was coming from inside the cave, but before we could go inside the check it out a hoard of Naraku's demons appeared. I was about to reach for Tokijin when Kagome placed her hand on top of mine stopping me.

"Sesshomaru! Look!" She shouted as she pointed toward the hoard. "They aren't attacking us?"

I looked over at the swarm and saw that she was correct. They weren't attacking, they were just hovering in the distance. "This isn't good. Naraku must be planning something."

Before either of us could react the swarm of demons finally moved towards the mouth of the cave and entered right as a bright light emerged.

"Everyone take cover!" Miroku shouted as we ran inside the cave. I pulled Kagome into my arms and threw a barrier around us. Kagura rode on top of her feather as she followed the army of demons towards the opening in the gate. It didn't take long for us to realize what the bright light was. Every demon that was encased in the light turned to stone. Kagura quickly jumped off her feather before the light could reach her.

"What the hell!" Kagura shouted as she quickly got back to her feet.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Sango asked as her and Miroku came out from his barrier.

'No! Naraku didn't say anything about this!" Kagura shouted as she slowly backed out of the cave and fled on another one of her feathers.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked as we both stepped out of my barrier and walked towards the others.

Shippo ended up filling us in on what we missed while we were standing guard outside. "As soon as we got inside the cave those two statues named Gozu and Mezu asked us if we wished to pass over to the afterlife and Inuyasha responded yes. Once that happened they came to life and a fight broke out. Inuyasha tried his best to kill them with Tessaiga, however they announced that they can't be cut by a blade of this world and how only the dead can pass through. Inuyasha then decided that if he couldn't kill them that he could break the chain that holds the door closed. With his red Tessaiga he did it and then the statues went back to being statues and once the door opened Kagura and the demon heard showed up." Shippo said as he glared at Inuyasha.

"So what do we do now? Naraku must have another plan in mind and we need to do whatever it takes to get that shard before he does." Kagome said with a sigh as she sat down on the ground.

Everyone else followed suit as we tried to put our heads together to form a plan.

"There has to be another way to get through." Inuyasha said as he scratched his head.

"Yes indeed there is!" a small voice said as we all looked up to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha yelled as he and I jumped to our feet at the interruption.

"Master Inuyasha who else could it be but your loyal servant Myōga?" He said right as Inuyasha smacked the little flea off of his nose.

"What are you doing here? You hate danger Myōga." Kagome asked.

"I have information for you all regarding your current situation." He answered and he settled on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What information would that be?" I asked as I sat back down next to Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I didn't know you were with the group." Myōga stuttered out as he stared at everyone.

"Answer the question flea."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru!" He said as he took a slow breath before continuing. "I heard Gozu and Mezu say that they can't be cut from anything made from this world. However Sesshomaru holds a sword that has the power to recall and revive dead souls. Therefore it is worth a shot to see if they would let you pass through the gate."

"It's worth a shot." Miroku said as he looked everyone over. "Like Kagome said we need to get the last shard before he does."

"Okay, let's do it." I said as I got up and offered Kagome my hand to help her up as well.

Kagome and I started walking towards Gozu and Mezu with the others following close behind us. Shortly we were standing in front of the statues and as we got closer their eyes began to glow.

"Do you wish to pass?" "Or do you not wish to pass?" They asked as we stopped in front of them.

"Yes, we do." Kagome said as she took my hand.

"Then you shall pass." They said as they started to come to life. "Only the dead can pass through this gate. Those who wish to pass will first die by our hands."

As they prepared for their attack I quickly grabbed Tenseiga from its sheath and got ready for their first move. As soon as Tenseiga was unsheathed the gate to the underworld opened. Gozu and Mezu then kneeled before us. "You may pass. He who wields the sword of the netherworld, your swords cuts down those who do not belong in this world. It is if ourselves have been cut."

"So you will not engage in a needless fight? Very admirable" I said as they continued to kneel before us. "Very well. Let's go before the door closes." I announced to the group as I took Kagome's hand and walked through the gate.


	25. 25

Y'all I am so sorry its taken me so long to update. I just don't really have the time and honestly I just don't know what to write. Here's a super short chapter to hold you over while I take some time to come up with some ideas. It's gonna take me awhile, but I haven't given up on the story yet. Thanks for your continuous love and support.

* * *

_Kagome's POV:_

A bright light engulfed us as we walked through the gate that led us to the border of the afterlife. None of us, not even Naraku, had any idea that Sesshomaru was the key. We were finally one step ahead of him, which meant we finally had a chance at stopping him. As we entered the netherworld

"Alright Kagome, do you sense the shard anywhere?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to stand beside me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding the last shard. Normally it would have only taken a second, however the netherworld seemed to be endless in differed routes and obstacles.

"It's in the center."

Sesshomaru shared a look with Inuyasha before guiding us towards the center of the netherworld. The closer we got the more pissed off Sesshomaru looked. I didn't realize why until we arrived at our destination, only to find the bones of a large demon.

"Kagome, meet my father." Sesshomaru said with a sad smile as we approached the bones.

I didn't know what to say to him. It must've been hard knowing that an evil little dick head was after a jewel shard that rested here. Naraku would do anything to get that shard, even if it meant disturbing the grave. It was all my fault too. If I wouldn't have hit the shard into a million pieces none of us would be in this mess. I never would have gone on the journey and met my amazing friends either. Nor would I have fallen in love with Sesshomaru. There were plenty of bad things that went alone with the good, but this just took the cake.

"Alright Kagome where's the shard?" Inuyasha asked without letting you say anything in response to Sesshomaru.

"It's right here." A voice said from above us.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed from beside me.

Things were about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
